


Plotting

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud had agreed much too quickly.





	Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> "15MinuteFiclet #23"
> 
> Not sure if for KHYML or otherwise. Likely 2004~2005.

A natural blond, Leon noted as he glanced over at where Cloud was quite angrily attempting to wring out his thoroughly soaked clothing. He'd had a towel wrapped around his waist at one point, but it had refused to stay put and eventually Cloud had given up on it.

Leon wasn't exactly the driest person himself, but he had little clothing worth the effort and had just cast it all aside, sitting against the wizard's cottage and convincing himself that his gunblade had been through worse and survived.

See, it wasn't exactly his fault that they'd ended up dueling their way through the waterways beneath Traverse Town. It was his idea, yes, but his fault... Cloud had agreed much too quickly.

And neither had really expected their battle to involve trying to dance across moving stones in the middle of a pond. That was really pushing the boundaries of their ability. Except, they'd decided to try it. And with an incredibly stupid exchange of powerful but ultimately harmless spells, they'd both ended up treading water and glaring at one another before attempting to hide amused smirks.

It was actually quite a bit better that neither had been the winner.

Definitely a natural blond, Leon thought with a slight grin flickering over his face as he stood up. Not that finding out that bit of information had been anywhere in his mind earlier in the day when he went calling on Cloud to see about a little test of skills. That would have been an excellent plan, executed with near perfection. He almost tried to convince himself that subconsciously he had been planning the whole thing, but it wasn't quite the truth.

At least the grandmotherly faerie from inside the cottage had brought them out a handful of towels and offered them a pair of cloaks to wear back through town.

"C'mon - you can hang that stuff out behind the hotel later," Leon said, offering a hand to Cloud.

"What's the hurry?" Cloud asked in response, folding his shirt almost too neatly into a wet lump to go with his pants.

Leon was careful not to answer out loud that any longer and something potentially dangerous was going to happen.

"After all, you're the one who's been staring at me ever since we climbed out of the swamp," Cloud continued, smirking ever so slightly.

"I..."

"You didn't need such a complex plan... or such a wet one."


End file.
